


Descending Angel

by IdoNSFWart



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Gay, Grief/Mourning, House Party, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdoNSFWart/pseuds/IdoNSFWart
Summary: He turned around, we made eye contact for a brief moment. He smiled and nodded at me. My mouth felt dry. I smiled back awkwardly. I felt a weird strong urge to go up and talk to him, yet I didn't.Instead I left the party,
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted, Kirk Hammett/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Descending Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and story on here, so sorry if it sucks ass. 
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry if I mess up with spelling or information about america and stuff.
> 
> Also in my story not everything, obviously, will be accurate to reality. 
> 
> 1st James' mom is dead and he has a step mom(Sarah)
> 
> 2nd He is deeply affected by this and the fact that his dad moved on so fast and now he feels constantly empty and he doesn't know how to fix it. 
> 
> Sorry in advance, cause this might be shit.

I breathed in, smoke filling my lungs, before letting it back out again past my lips. It felt weirdly relaxing smoking. Like I was temporarily filling the hole I had inside. I don’t know why I feel the way I do, it’s just there. Cliff says it might be because I lost someone or something important to me. He thinks it might be because my mom died, and honestly I wouldn’t doubt it. I take another hit of the blunt, turning to Cliff sitting next to me. 

We make eye contact. “Not enjoying the party, James?” “Not exactly.” I sigh. He laughs slightly. We were both sitting in the back garden of Phil Miller’s house. The dude’s parents were out of town for a whole week so naturally he decided to throw a party. I wasn't planning to go, but Lars had dragged me along insisting that it would be fun. But I don’t like parties, so suprise suprise, I wasn’t having that much fun. But Cliff had found me and helped me out. 

We both sat in silence, enjoying eachothers company. The music could still be heard clearly, although not too loud. I sigh leaning my head against Cliff’s shoulder. He looks down at me and smiles, I smile back. Cliff’s older then me, Lars and Dave, but we still hang out like every day. I appreciate all of their company and care for me, so I almost feel ashamed that I feel like something is missing from my life and they can’t help me. It was a nice moment, broken when the back door opened and Lars peeked out. As soon as he saw us he grinned and speed walked towards us. “Hey!” He says, clearly drunk. “Sup Larsie.” Cliff smiles. Lars sits down next to us, I sit up as well. Then he starts rambling, “Dude, you won’t fockin’ believe this! It’s this hot chick in there, like other wordly hot! She’s practically perfect, skinny, dark long curly hair, almost black big eyes. I mean, she’s pretty flat but, fock. I gotta get with her!” Cliff laughs and shakes his head. “Why don’t you go and talk to her then?” I ask, smirking cause I already know why. Lars looks down at his feet. “I’ll need some assistance otherwise It’ll get really awkward.” Both me and Cliff smirked, it was some weird thing Lars had but we didn’t judge. At Least not to his face. “Sure,” Cliff shrugged. “Plus now I’m a lil’ interested in how good looking this girl is.” We walked back into the house and immediately I felt my inside shrivel up and die. The warmth was unbearable as soon I was back inside and the place was packed. Yeah, no, this is not my thing. 

Lars led us across the living room, looking for this girl. Finally we stopped, Lars turned to us and grinned while pointing his finger at a chick with curly long hair. “See? Told you she’s a total win.” The girl turned slightly, making her face more clear to see. She was definitely attractive, but my eyes immediately drifted towards the dude standing next to her. They were both obviously new to the era, I had never seen them before. Which didn’t say a lot, cause obviously I haven’t met everyone here, you could just tell they were new. But for some reason I found that guy interesting. He too had long curly hair, very sharp features, kinda skinny. He was...cute. I felt my face heat up. It wasn't like I hadn’t figured out that I had a thing for dudes. I did that some time ago, I guess I was just kinda ashamed about it. The last time I had a crush it was on Cliff, we had talked about and obviously he told me he was straight. But it helped to talk about it, he was really nice about it. 

But this was not a crush, this was something else. Not love at first sight. Hell no, that was stupid. I felt a need, like I needed to be his friend. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Cliff said something beside me.

“Hmm?”

“I said; it looks like it’s going well for our gremling friend over there.” I looked over to Lars and that chick. And, well, Cliff was right. She was even laughing at his shitty-mildly offensive jokes. “Well damn.” I look back at the guy I assumed to be her friend. He was standing slightly behind her talking with Frank, I think? 

Not entirely sure.

He turned around, we made eye contact for a brief moment. He smiled and nodded at me. My mouth felt dry. I smiled back awkwardly. I felt a weird strong urge to go up and talk to him, yet I didn’t. Instead I left the party 10 minutes later, leaving Cliff there by himself. He was fine with it tho. After all, everyone knows I hate parties.

***

When I woke up the next morning my head hurt like hell. Not that I had been that drunk last night, it was rare that that didn’t happen, it just really hurt. On top of that it was unfortunately Monday. Yeah, not a great start exactly. I debated staying in bed and just not go to school. 

But I rather not get yelled at by dad or Sarah for “being lazy and a bad exempel for my younger sister”. So I just drag myself out of bed. My whole body feels sore. But I manage to get myself ready well enough. It seemed like Sarah and dad weren't home, which was good. I don’t wanna get yelled at before I go to school on a monday. 

Immediately as I stepped out the door, Dave appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Oh shit! Hi Dave.” “Sup Jaime.” I just rolled my eyes at the nickname. Nobody called me that, only Dave when he wanted to tease me. And my mom, when she was still here…

Doesn’t matter, ‘cause I did not like it. We walked in silence towards the school. For like 4 minutes before Dave turned to me, grin wide. “You heard ‘bout Lars’ lil’ fuck up at the party?”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What, did he puke all over the chick?” Dave’s grin got even wider, if possible, and snorted. “No, that would’ve been pretty funny too. But no. Cause, dude, that wasn’t even a fucking chick! It was a fucking curly haired-twink-boy!” Dave stated chackeling, I just stared at him in disbelief. 

“... You gotta be fucking with me.”

“No...n-no man! I’m serious! Ahahahahah!” Damn. I didn’t expect that. The dude really looked like a chick at the party. “Um… how do you know that? What happened?” Dave took a moment to take in some much needed air and stop laughing. “Shiiiiit man...so they were talking right, and he says something like ‘you’re probably the prettiest girl I’ve seen’. So this twink-dude looks him straight in the eyes and gos; ‘You do realize that I’m a guy, right?’ His reaction was fucking price less man!” Then he’s back to laughing his ass off. I couldn’t help it, it was actually pretty funny, so next thing I know we are walking towards school laughing at the expense of our friend. But as we quieted down my mind drifted back to that guy I had seen at the party yesterday. I didn’t know why, but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Even as we got into school and Dave started to pick on Lars. Even as the first class started or the second or third. But as I was walking to biology I saw him. 

He was here. 

I couldn’t fucking belive it.


End file.
